


【ALLH】法外狂徒海尔森

by Yuxiangzi



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuxiangzi/pseuds/Yuxiangzi
Summary: 一张游戏截图引发的脑洞，海尔森表面是一个圣殿骑士大团长，其实穷的发不出工资，只能兼职站街补贴圣殿的经费。内有ALL海尔森倾向，CH，SH，德华路过。纯玩梗）
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. 考试题目

**Author's Note:**

> 一张游戏截图引发的脑洞，感谢康喵老师一句话给予的灵感，谨以此文希望康喵老师永远开心。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 每题33分，全对+1分。

法外狂徒海尔森  
（一切属于玩梗，非专业人士，理解不对之处以罗老师讲解为准，以及部分法条可能有修改，以现行法律为准。保释和钞能力是剧情需要，勿当真。）

海尔森作为北美圣殿骑士团大团长因无法负担其他骑士的工资，所以在工作之余经常站街以贴补骑士团经费。因其英俊高大、气质不凡，很受刺客群体喜爱，甚至吸引一名叛变刺客谢某慕名加入圣殿骑士团，只为了能够作为成员白嫖大团长抵扣工资。因为海尔森业务繁忙，很难随时照顾到他，他积极加班、高效完成任务，以此为由不断索要加班费和奖金，如发不出钱，便要求以肉体偿还。所以为了提高嫖资和小费，海尔森偶尔也会让父亲爱德华和儿子康纳一起参与，以祖孙三代作为买点吸引消费。不仅如此，因为其子康纳是某秘密组织成员，认识许多青壮年，他有时还会让其子替他招揽生意，最多一次同时招揽了六名青壮年（五男一女），八人于码头会面，在其子的天鹰号上进行不堪入目的色情交易。很快，刺客们频频不知踪影、刺客经费急剧耗损让事情败露了，在刺客导师阿基里斯的逼问下，康纳对一切供认不讳，阿基里斯表面上表示理解，但因为多年前与海尔森有私仇的原因，暗中向警方举报了海尔森的行为。X月X日，在警方对绿龙酒馆的一次突袭中抓住了正要与康纳发生关系的海尔森、其父爱德华和在场数名圣殿骑士，只有被海尔森支走出差的谢伊躲过一劫。阿基里斯向警方坚称他的学徒康纳是他派去的卧底，他腿脚不便只能派出康纳打探消息。最终警方因证据不足（钞能力）康纳将无罪释放。  
1.请问海尔森触犯了什么罪？（ ）  
A 组织他人卖淫罪  
B 聚众淫乱罪  
C 卖淫罪  
D 容留卖淫罪

2.请问谢伊白嫖是否属于嫖娼？  
是（ ）  
否（ ）

3.爱德华会受到什么处罚？（ ）  
A.5日以下拘留或500元以下罚款  
B.10日以上15日以下拘留，5000元以下罚款  
C.收容教育  
D.5000元以下罚款，不执行行政拘留处罚


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 参考答案

答案：  
1.B  
解析：A.组织他人卖淫罪使用“他”，所以组织男性卖淫包括在这项罪名之中，但组织他人卖淫中“组织”的定义是组织三人以上卖淫，海尔森组织其父其子一家三口参与卖淫是要刨除自己的，所以只组织了两人，故不属于组织他人卖淫罪。B.聚众淫乱罪具体是指纠集三人以上（不论男女）群奸群宿或者进行其他淫乱活动，且参与者必须是自愿。很明显，海尔森的行为属于聚众淫乱罪。C.我国刑法并没有卖淫罪，只给予治安处罚。

2.否  
解析：嫖娼是以金钱、财务为媒介与他人发生不正当性关系的行为。虽然谢伊是以抵扣工资为由与海尔森进行性行为，但并没有实质的金钱交易。

3.D  
解析：A.已满14周岁不满16周岁人员卖淫、已满16周岁不满18周岁人员初次卖淫等属于“情节较轻”，处5日以下拘留或500元以下罚款。B.卖淫者，处10日以上15日以下拘留，5000元以下罚款。C.已满16周岁不满18周岁人员卖淫、18周岁以上人员卖淫2次以上等情形之一应当收容教育（2020.3.？废除）。D.70周岁以上人员实施卖淫等情形，不执行行政拘留处罚。


End file.
